Silent Hetalia?
by Spaghetti13
Summary: When America invites the nations of the world over to his house for a scary movie night and England messes up a potion in the basement, the countries get transported into the world of Silent Hill. Multiple pairings, but not the focus of this story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Date Written: _**_September 16, 2011_

**_Word Count: _**_769_

**_Summary: _**_When America invites the nations of the world over to his house for a scary movie night and England messes up a potion in the basement, the countries get transported into the world of Silent Hill. Multiple pairings, but not the focus of this story. Rated T for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore. NOTE: Does not follow the exact plot of any of the Silent Hill games or the movie._

**_Warnings:_**_ The fourth wall takes some damage and Silent Hill inaccuraces abound._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hetalia does not belong to me._

_Experimenting with a different style of writing as well. I do realize that very little of this story will end up being true to any of the Silent Hill games or the movie, however I do not plan on trying to make it very accurate, so you have thus been warned XD_

* * *

><p>It had all started with one sentence. One small, simple sentence that no one thought would cause any problems. Well, no more problems than usual. Because, when you stick the personifications of roughly five different counties in the same room, there will definitely be problems.<p>

Anyways, back to our little sentence. Someone had the bright idea to get a few of the different nations together to watch horror movies in honour of Halloween. That someone did not really care that it was still only September, or that they tended to freak out while watching horror movies. No, that someone did not care in the slightest. All he was thinking of was a night filled with scary movies and popcorn and friends (or not).

So, our little American nation decided to make an announcement at the end of the last World Meeting that all the nations in attendance were invited over to his house for scary movies. Most of those invited immediately declined, stated that they had something else to do that day or were busy with this or that. Because, really, everyone knew how America got with horror. And none of them wanted to be there for it.

Of course, there were some nations that could not weasel their way out of the scary movie night. We join those nations now, gathered in America's house, waiting for him to set up the television. And dreading it.

"Just get the movie set up already, aru!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"You bloody git, just let one of us help."

"No, I said I got it."

"Da? Then why is the TV still not working?"

"Because it's just not, okay?"

"Here Al, it's working now."

"Holy crap, when did you get there?"

"…Al, I was here the _entire time…_"

Poor Canada, always being forgotten by America. So sad. It's a good thing that Canada is here now though, because apparently he is the only one who knows how to work America's television (however, if America had just _read _the instruction manual…).

"INSTRUCTION MANUAL'S ORGINIATED IN ME, DA ZE!"

Ahem, _ANYWAYS…_

Now, finally, for the movie. Or, rather, almost. Because we all know what goes perfectly with a movie…popcorn. Lots and lots of popcorn.

"VE~ WE ALMOST FORGOT THE POPCORN!"

"I GOT IT!"

Good. Now we have the popcorn as well. Let's see if we're missing anything else…  
>Television? Check.<br>Popcorn? Check.  
>Nations? …check, sort of…<br>Movie? …no check…

"AMERICA, YOU GIT, WHERE'S THE MOVIE!"

"It's right here…"

"AK! Wait, who are you…?"

"I'M CANADA, DAMNIT!"

"…Let's just put the movie on, aru…"

Okay, now we have everything we need for our movie night.

However, the movie that America had put in was purposely a comedy type of horror, not the kind of horror movie that would terrify the American nation. And, needless to say, it was starting to bore the other countries. Some had already gone to do something else, such as Italy being in the kitchen making pasta and England going into the basement to do…who knows what.

Some of the nations were actually still sitting on the couch in America's living room, albeit fidgety and impatient. Oh, and begging him to put on a scary movie. That too.

"This movie is _so unawesome,_ just switch it already!"

"Yes, put on something actually scary, aru."

"This is boring, stupid hamburger bastard, of course you would chose something like this."

"Alright already, I'll change the damn thing."

Having been…um…_gently persuaded_ by the other countries still remaining in his living room, America paused the current movie and switched it to one much more suited to the horror genre.  
>Also effectively shutting the other nations up, for the time being.<p>

Meanwhile, in America's basement…

"I just know this will work this time…"

…A certain bushy-eye browed nation was standing bent over a large bubbling pot. If anyone on the floor above cared to notice, they would smell a faint hint of something burning. In the basement on the other hand, particularly the area around which our dear friend is standing, the smell is much worse.

England muttered a few more words, tossing something unidentifiable into the pot. Said pot started shaking slightly and shone a sickly shade of green. The nation cursed under his breath a few times and frantically chanted some more verses in order to fix whatever it was that had gone wrong.

But of course, Iggy being Iggy, that did not work either. Mere seconds later, a loud bang resonated throughout the house, coupled with a flash of green light and more British-accented curses.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Date Written: _**_September 16, 2011_

**_Word Count: _**_530_

**_Summary: _**_When America invites the nations of the world over to his house for a scary movie night and England messes up a potion in the basement, the countries get transported into the world of Silent Hill. Multiple pairings, but not the focus of this story. Rated T for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore. NOTE: Does not follow the exact plot of any of the Silent Hill games or the movie._

**_Warnings:_**_ The fourth wall takes some damage and Silent Hill inaccuraces abound._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hetalia does not belong to me._

_How did I forget that I had this written, but that I hadn't uploaded the chapter yet? O.o __Sorry 'bout that. ^-^" I have the first 6 chapters written, so I will be adding those today._

* * *

><p>"ENGLAND!"<br>"Oh crap…"  
>"WHAT THE HELL?"<br>"WHERE IN GOD'S NAME ARE WE?"  
>"IGGY WHAT DID YOU DO?"<br>"WHO SAYS THAT I DID ANYTHING?"  
>"England, we are sitting in a deserted street, which, in case you haven't noticed, is <em>NOT<em> AMERICA'S LIVING ROOM. A few seconds prior to this, we all heard a bang and you cursing and we all saw a green flash. Needless to say, you are obviously to blame, aru."  
>"Um…sorry?"<br>"JUST GET US OUT OF HERE!"  
>"Wait…where is here…?"<br>"Oh shit…"  
>"Al…"<br>"I recognize this place…"  
>"Is that a…good thing?"<br>"…No…"

A pause while all the nations present sent epic glares of death towards England.

"Mattie, you know that game that I showed you a few weeks ago? The one with the freaky dude with the triangle helmet?"  
>"…Yes…"<br>"Well, you know how they made a movie out of it?"  
>"…Shit."<br>"Couldn't have said it any better myself."

Let's back-track a bit here, shall we?

After the flash-bang, the nations woke up to find themselves in the middle of what seems to be a street. Some had woken up leaning against a grimy building, brick for halfway up the wall and once-white stucco for the rest of it. Others had woken up by a lamppost, the light dead and cold. Close by this street corner where the countries first realized that something was wrong, was a low brick wall looking out over a foggy lake.

As soon as the nations opened their eyes, they had seen that something was off. And they had known immediately that it just had to be England's fault.

And so we return to the present time.

"You better figure a way to get us out of here, damn eye brow bastard."  
>"Yeah, what now?"<br>"Well…there's a car right over there…"

There was, in fact, a car 'right over there'. An old silver Pontiac that looked like it had seen better days, days that had happened years ago. After a brief discussion (read: argument) over who should investigate the car, America won because he was 'the hero and heroes should protect people from rabid cars'. In reality, no one wanted to listen to him anymore, so they just let him go look at the car.

The door was already open and, peeking inside, America spotted a wrinkled map folded up on the seat.

"HEY, look at this! A map!"  
>"Does it say where we are, aru?"<br>"Um…yeah…"  
>"Well, what's it say?"<br>"…Silent Hill…"  
>"WHAT?"<p>

A weak nod from America and more glares towards England from the nations who had heard off Silent Hill. Then, someone had the bright idea to see if the car would start and they could drive away (and who's stupid idea is this?).

Needless to say, the car refused to start.

"Maybe we should start walking?"  
>"America, you bloody idiot."<br>"What? It's better than just sitting around doing nothing."  
>"…I guess…"<br>"Well then, LET'S GO!"

And off the nations went, skipping through a field of tulips and all holding hands.

No actually. That would be much too happy for the purposes of this story.

So, in reality, they cautiously crept through the fog, alert to any sort of movement.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Date Written: _**_September 19, 2011_

**_Word Count: _**_297_

**_Summary: _**_When America invites the nations of the world over to his house for a scary movie night and England messes up a potion in the basement, the countries get transported into the world of Silent Hill. Multiple pairings, but not the focus of this story. Rated T for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore. NOTE: Does not follow the exact plot of any of the Silent Hill games or the movie._

**_Warnings:_**_ The fourth wall takes some damage and Silent Hill inaccuraces abound._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hetalia does not belong to me._

_Short chapter is short and the 'nurse-thing' is one of the...well, one of the nurse creature things XD_

_Using every scrap of creative licensce for this one, because the nurses definately don't show up this early in any of the games or the movie._

* * *

><p>"Guys…"<br>"What did I tell you about using magic, aru?"  
>"I thought it would bloody work! Besides, the movie that everyone was watching was boring and stupid."<br>"Guys...!"  
>"Yeah well America changed it. JUST BEFORE YOU SCREWED UP WITH THAT STUPID DAMN POTION!"<br>"I THOUGHT IT WOULD WORK!"  
>"Guys!"<br>"SINCE WHEN DOES ANY OF YOUR MAGIC WORK, ARU?"  
>"ALL OF YOU HOSERS, SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!"<p>

The arguing nations paused and turned towards who spoke. Who spoke, again?

"CA-NA-DA!"

Oh right, sorry. Anyways, the nations paused in their shouting and turned towards Canada, who was currently edging back behind America and looking worriedly into the fog.  
>He could see a faint shape, staggering and moving towards them. The fog was conveniently masking the creature's appearance and making it all look even scarier. And causing the nations present to freak out.<p>

"Ve, what's that?"  
>"Yeah, what the hell <em>is<em> that?"  
>"It looks s-scary, aru…"<br>"England…you are so dead once we get out of here…"  
>"Not awesome."<br>"Maybe we should…run?"

The creature staggered closer to them, the fog around it clearing enough for them to see the outline of the figure. It was wearing a short, bloodstained, off-white nurse's outfit. The skin on its face was stretched out and ghostly white. In its hand was a small equally-bloodstained metal scalpel. As it got closer to where the nations had paused, it made a gurgling sound, coupled with the noise of static coming from somewhere.  
>Someone, no one was really sure who, screamed, causing everyone else to jump.<p>

"Let's get the hell out of here!"  
>"Seconded, now let's go!"<p>

The nations bolted in the direction that the sign reading 'Tuscla Lake' was pointing. The nurse-like creature followed, at a much slower pace and stumbling over rocks more than once.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Date Written: _**_September 19, 2011_

**_Word Count: _**_444_

**_Summary: _**_When America invites the nations of the world over to his house for a scary movie night and England messes up a potion in the basement, the countries get transported into the world of Silent Hill. Multiple pairings, but not the focus of this story. Rated T for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore. NOTE: Does not follow the exact plot of any of the Silent Hill games or the movie._

**_Warnings:_**_ The fourth wall takes some damage and Silent Hill inaccuraces abound._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hetalia does not belong to me._

* * *

><p>The creature kept following them as they ran down a cracked set of stone stairs, stumbling slightly. The stairs turned into a dirt path leading into the foggy forest. After a few minutes of frantic running down the path away from the nurse-creature, a small structure loomed out of the fog; a few stone stairs leading to a square platform with a pillar at each corner and covered with a wooden roof.<br>The nations paused in front of the structure, trying to get a better view of it around the fog, which was much thicker now and nearly impossible to see through.

"We should probably keep going, that thing could still be following us and catch up."  
>"But there must be people here somewhere, aru. Look at the fence posts over there, aru."<br>"But dude, that thing could still be coming after us!"  
>"Alright, fine, we'll keep going, git."<p>

Soon the wooden fence posts led the small group to a rickety looking metal gate set into the surrounding hills.

"Well…should we open it?"  
>"Ah hell, why not?"<p>

And so they slowly pushed open the gate with a loud creak and slipped inside.  
>The landscape on the other side of the gate was more grassy and less hilly, and the path was paved with gravel. However, the fog was just as thick as before and just as hard to see through. The nations could only see a few centimeters in front of their faces, causing quite a few to trip and stumble over loose rocks.<p>

The stone walls on either side of the path disappeared into fog as the path widened, and the nations found themselves facing a worn-down graveyard.

"Woah…dude, this is spooookyyyy…"  
>"It's a graveyard and mon lapin has somehow transported us into some movie-game thing. <em>QUE PENSEZ-VOUS<em>?"  
>"I dunno what that last part was, but you have a point."<p>

Most of the nations jumped again as a loud static sound filled the air, managing to mask the dragging footsteps and wheezing from the creature slowly advancing behind them.

"Anyone else feel like they are being watched?"  
>"Yeah, I usually feel like that though. Because, really, who wouldn't want to watch the hero?"<br>"Al, I will _kill_ you if you don't shut up, eh…"  
>"Alright, sorry."<p>

Unnoticed amongst the countries' bickering, the nurse-creature was steadily stumbling towards where they were standing. Unnoticed, that is, until it caught the eye of a certain silver-haired nation.

"Guys…running would be an _awesome_ idea right now…"  
>"Why?"<br>"Behind you."  
>"<em>EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE<em>"

Cue all the nations running like hell through the graveyard, still being followed by the nurse-creature who had started to pick up a fair amount of speed.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Date Written: _**_September 23__, 2011_

**_Word Count: _**_376_

**_Summary: _**_When America invites the nations of the world over to his house for a scary movie night and England messes up a potion in the basement, the countries get transported into the world of Silent Hill. Multiple pairings, but not the focus of this story. Rated T for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore. NOTE: Does not follow the exact plot of any of the Silent Hill games or the movie._

**_Warnings:_**_ The fourth wall takes some damage and Silent Hill inaccuraces abound. Some strong language in this chapter as well._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hetalia does not belong to me._

_I think I may have forgotten to disclaim Silent Hill in the past chapters...So, this one applies to all the chapters before this one too. Silent Hill does not belong to me._

* * *

><p>The nurse stumbled towards the nations who were currently sprawled in a heap by a few large gravestones.<p>

"Al, get off of me!"  
>"It's not <em>my<em> fault you tripped over that stupid gravestone!"  
>"Yeah but it <em>is<em> your fault that you pushed me into the damn thing!"  
>"Both of you, <em>shut up<em> and get the hell off of the rest of us, damnit!"  
>"Oh sorry. Al, get <em>off<em> of me."  
>"AMERICA YOU TWAT, STAND UP THIS <em>INSTANT<em> OR I SWEAR I WILL _DESTROY_ YOU."  
>"Says the person who got us sent to fucking Silent Hill."<br>"America…"  
>"Fine."<p>

There we go, now all the nations are free to stand up and regain their footing after someone (who?) tripped over a low-lying gravestone and sent the rest of the country's flying.

The nurse quickly took advantage of this situation, using it to catch up to the fleeing nations. Unnoticed to the rest of them, it staggered closer and closer to where they were gathered, still not catching any of their attentions. Well, except for one country who was currently trying to stay out of the way of the fight and caught a glimpse of the nurse, walking closer to her with a smile.

"Bonjour mes chère, comme ce vas?"

The nurse stumbled closer to France, lashing out with the small scalpel she was clutching with one hand. The nation in question let out strangled screech, scrambling backwards away from the nurse's attack and gaining the attention of the other countries.

"Stupid frog, talking to the thing that we're _running away_ from?"  
>"Oui, she is pretty…"<p>

The nurse paid no attention to their comments, only stabbing downwards towards where France was cowering away. France screamed again as the nurse yanked out the scalpel from where it was dug deep in his chest, twisting the handle with the effort it took.

"Um…France?"  
>"Maybe we should run again?"<br>"But we can't just leave France here to be murdered by that freaky nurse chick!"  
>"Fine, then pick him up I don't care, let's just <em>get the hell away from her<em>!"

And so America quickly scooped up the now-unconscious France, wrinkling his nose at the blood smearing onto his bomber jacket, and running away from the blood-splattered nurse with the other countries.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Date Written: _**_October 20__, 2011_

**_Word Count: _**_323_

**_Summary: _**_When America invites the nations of the world over to his house for a scary movie night and England messes up a potion in the basement, the countries get transported into the world of Silent Hill. Multiple pairings, but not the focus of this story. Rated T for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore. NOTE: Does not follow the exact plot of any of the Silent Hill games or the movie._

**_Warnings:_**_ The fourth wall takes some damage and Silent Hill inaccuraces abound._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hetalia does not belong to me._

_The speakers aren't exactly as obvious in this chapter, so a list of who speaks what in order can be found at the bottom of the chapter._

* * *

><p>"Now what?"<p>

"Is that nurse-thing still following us?"

"It…doesn't look like it…"

"Then let's stop for a bit and rest."

"And try and figure out how to get the hell out of Silent Hill."

"That too."

The nations paused at the edge of the graveyard, having run through to escape the nurse-creature-thing-whateveryouwanttocallit. America set down a still passed out France against one of the tombstones and sat down as well. The rest of the countries quickly followed his example, a few lying spread out across the grass.

"Okay, first things first. What do we do with the frog?"

"I vote we just leave the bastard here."

"Ve, fratello, that's not very nice…"

"Neither is he."

"I wonder what happens to our countries while we are trapped here?"

"…that could be a problem, eh…"

"We should be extra careful then, to not get injured until we know how this affects our own world, aru."

"Couldn'ta figured that out _before_ Francy-pants got stabbed?"

"Er…"

"Let's just figure out how to get out of here, okay?"

All the nations in the vicinity turned to look at England with expectant looks on their faces.

"Uh…I can try to reverse the spell…"

Ya think, England?

"Hmph. And who's the one writing this story, hmm?"

…Shut up. That's right, _I'm_ the one writing the story, so I _can_ make your life a holy living hell.

"…Sorry…"

Yeah, yeah, just keep moving on with the story.

"Well if you two are done, you might want to think about _that_, eh."

Canada pointed to the grey figure slinking through the fog near the edge of the graveyard. The figure was dark grey and wrinkled, writhing amongst the fog but had appeared to not notice the gathered nations.

"Let's just go this way…"

The countries quickly got up, America picking up France again, and quickly walked to the opposite edge of the graveyard, a large gate coming into view as they walked.

* * *

><p><span>List of Speakers in Order of What Was Said:<span>

- America  
>- Denmark<br>- Finland  
>- America<br>- Finland  
>- England<br>- Romano  
>- Veneziano<br>- Romano  
>- America<br>- Canada  
>- China<br>- Spain  
>- China<br>- America  
>- England<br>- England  
>- England<br>- Canada  
>- America<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Date Written: _**_November 10__, 2011_

**_Word Count: _**_548_

**_Summary: _**_When America invites the nations of the world over to his house for a scary movie night and England messes up a potion in the basement, the countries get transported into the world of Silent Hill. Multiple pairings, but not the focus of this story. Rated T for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore. NOTE: Does not follow the exact plot of any of the Silent Hill games or the movie._

**_Warnings:_**_ The fourth wall takes some damage and Silent Hill inaccuraces abound._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hetalia and Silent Hill do not belong to me._

* * *

><p>This gate was different from the fence earlier; it was very high, higher than any of the other nations could reach, and chain-link. The hills on either side of the path leading to the gate were shrouded in fog and there was what appeared to be a junkyard to the left.<p>

"Okay…so now what?"

"Well we obviously can't stay here, that…_thing_ will catch up to us. And we already have an incapacitated frog with no clue how us being here affects our countries, so let's just keep walking."

"But, ve, we have to find a way back!"

"How about once we reach a place without any of those creature things, aru?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

As the countries were standing in front of the looming gate, the wrinkled grey creature paused. It wasn't the only thing here. There were others in its territory. The figure thrashed again and turned towards the gathered nations, writhing and struggling against itself along the way. Its feet dragged across the cold ground as snow started to drift down from above. All in all, it was a relatively peaceful scene if you decided to ignore the wrinkly grey figure.

"Why the fuck is it snowing? It's September, there shouldn't be snow. Or is the weather in this place fucked up too?"

"We get snow in September sometimes, eh…"

"Dude, this _entire place_ is some fucked up shit. Pretty sure the weather counts too."

"But snow this early is normal for some of us…"

"Are we honestly standing here talking about the _weather_?"

"Fine, don't listen to me, just keep on standing here waiting for the messed up grey thing to get us, eh."

"Well…yeah, I guess we're talking about the weather…"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Just get through the bloody gate already."

The creature took this moment to let out a bloodcurdling screech, causing the nations to jump, some to scream, and go bolting through the gate. The figure continued its thrashing slump after them, intent on reaching the intruders. The gaping hole in its bony chest spurting a constant stream of blood, staining the freshly-fallen snow and causing it to hiss and melt away.

"SHIT THAT THING'S GOT ACID OR SOMETHING."

"England, this is so your fault. Never anger the author. NEVER."

…Guys, the creature would have had the chest-hole either way…

"Still Iggy's fault."

STOP MESSING UP THE DAMN STORY AND KEEP RUNNING!

"…sorry…"

The creature continued its steady progress after the running countries, who were slowly becoming more and more disoriented.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED ANYWAYS, NOW STOP BREAKING THE GODDAMN FOURTH WALL AND LET ME WRITE!

The figure moved slower than the nations, being hindered by its incessant heaving and thrashing. However, panic had long overtaken the mind of most of the countries and they started to lose track of where they were going, focussing solely on gaining even more distance from the thing following them. Soon people accidentally separated, some veering off their own ways. The creature slowed and paused, searching. This was becoming confusing and the intruders had long left the thing's territory, so it writhed back around and hesitatingly went back the way it came.

But now the nations were split up and lost. This could not be good…

* * *

><p><em>-happily bashes fourth wall to bits- :D<em>

_Order of Speaking:_

_- Denmark  
>- England<br>- Italy  
>- China<br>- England  
>- Romano<br>- Canada  
>- America<br>- Canada  
>- England<br>- Canada  
>- America<br>- Romano  
>- England<br>- Romano  
>- America<br>- America  
>- America<br>- America  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**_Date Written: _**_November 22__, 2011_

**_Word Count: _**_652_

**_Summary: _**_When America invites the nations of the world over to his house for a scary movie night and England messes up a potion in the basement, the countries get transported into the world of Silent Hill. Multiple pairings, but not the focus of this story. Rated T for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore. NOTE: Does not follow the exact plot of any of the Silent Hill games or the movie._

**_Warnings:_**_ The fourth wall takes some damage and Silent Hill inaccuraces abound. I think a plot hole may be lurking somewhere as well..._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hetalia and Silent Hill do not belong to me._

* * *

><p>"Where…where are we?"<p>

"Silent Hill. Duh."

"No, like, I mean _where_ in Silent Hill."

"Oh…uh…"

"America, didn't you take that map out of the car when we first arrived here?"

"Um…"

"You didn't…"

"No…no I didn't…"

"Great."

America, Japan, and Poland (as well as a still-unconscious France) stood in the middle of a street, looking around and trying to figure out where they were and where everyone else was.

"I think…I think we might have gotten split up…"

"So, like, what now?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Because we're, like, lost in the middle of a totes freaky town with these, like, monsters and stuff and it's really messed up."

"We should try and figure out where everyone else ended up."

"We should try and figure out where _we_ ended up, first."

"It looks like a warehouse of sorts…"

The four nations stood in front of a large abandoned building, the windows broken and sagging double doors boarded up. One board had been torn from its nails and hung from its side, the door looking dented as if it had been broken in. A very ominous seeming building, given the rest of the environment.

"I don't think we should go in…it looks scary…"

"We need to find the rest of the countries and find a way out. This seems like the best place to start, don't you think?"

"I guess…"

"So then, like, let's go!"

Deciding this, America pried the door the rest of the way open and reluctantly walked inside, Poland now carrying the passed-out France and Japan following behind the others.

"Okay…this is weird…"

"Very weird."

"Whr'd evr'yone else go?"

"I…don't…know…"

"Well, we're here so let's go explore this school thing. Isn't that what we have to do to get out of this place?"

"I'm not sure…"

"S'w'rth a shot."

Finland, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, and Iceland were standing in front of a relatively large school building. The paint was peeling off the walls and the door looked as if it had been partially torn from its hinges. A sign nearby the door revealed it to be Midwich Elementary School. The group of nations slipped through the door and made their way into the school, watching out for anything strange.

"Hello, we are in Silent Hill. That strange enough for you?"

Sorry.

The group of nations slipped through the door and made their way into the school, watching out for anything _stranger than what they had seen so far._

"Thank you."

Good, now go back to exploring the school and finding monsters, I have to visit a different group.

"Wait, what?"

"How the bloody hell did we end up back at the lake?"

"How am I supposed to know, aru?"

"And where's everyone else?"

"I think we might have gotten turned around sometime running away from that…_thing_."

"We are lost, aru."

England, China, and Spain stood on the observation deck, looking out over Tulsa Lake. The rundown rest stop building was still there and the car still didn't start.

The car _did,_ however, still have the map inside.

"Too bad we didn't have this earlier, aru."

"At least it'll be easier, now, to find the rest of them~"

"We should go find them, now that we have a map."

This group was hesitant to leave the relative safety of the open space around the lake and observation deck, but eventually starting walking back down the road into Silent Hill, alert for any more of the creatures they had seen earlier.

"Why did you put us three together, aru?"

"Yeah…I have a bad feeling about this…"

"-cough-SpanishArmada-cough-"

"My point exactly."

And that's why you three are in the same group. Entertainment value.

"WE'RE IN BLOODY SILENT HILL FOR GOD'S SAKE! HOW THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT ENTERTAINING IN THE SLIGHTEST?"

Well considering we've pretty much obliterated the fourth wall…

"Hmph."

Just keep walking. And I suggest you hurry it up, eh?


	9. Chapter 9

**_Date Written: _**_December 17__, 2011_

**_Word Count: _**_641_

**_Summary: _**_When America invites the nations of the world over to his house for a scary movie night and England messes up a potion in the basement, the countries get transported into the world of Silent Hill. Multiple pairings, but not the focus of this story. Rated T for now, rating may go up in later chapters for blood and gore. NOTE: Does not follow the exact plot of any of the Silent Hill games or the movie._

**_Warnings:_**_ I think there's some more Silent Hill inaccuracies, as well as Romano's language. Plus a transition to the Otherworld._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hetalia and Silent Hill do not belong to me._

* * *

><p>Prussia, Germany, and Romano were currently picking their way through another graveyard, this one set in front of a large church. The fog was still hanging around, creeping through the tombstones and billowing up the steps of the church.<p>

"This fucking sucks…"

"No really."

"Yes because I'm stuck here with you two potato bastards."

"I totally feel the awesome love."

"Both of you, stop it. We need to find a way back to the others and then out of here."

"Should we start with the church?"

"Considering we're standing right on the stupid fucking steps…"

"-sigh- Yes, we should start with the church."

Reaching the steps of the church, the trio of countries paused briefly to discuss what to do next before pushing their way through the heavy wooden doors into the church.

* * *

><p>Our next group of countries – Canada, Italy, Russia, and Belarus – had stopped outside a large building with a sign that read 'Grand Hotel'. They as well were currently debating whether to investigate or not. Well, mostly. Italy was hiding half behind Canada and Russia was trying to avoid Belarus.<p>

After a long time of going nowhere other than hiding and avoiding, Canada finally rolled his eyes and pushed open the doors to the hotel and walking inside.

"Ve, Canada, wait!"

"Belarus stay away from meee!"

"Big brother, this would be such a perfect place for our wedding, yes?"

* * *

><p>Upon further inspection, which wasn't really that much, the warehouse revealed itself to be a bowling alley. The first thing that Japan, America, and Poland (also France, but he wasn't really seeing much of anything at the moment) saw was a set of dark, rickety-looking stairs that led deep down into the building. How far down, exactly, the nations could not tell as the stairs descended into complete blackness.<p>

"Should we go down?"

"Well it's not like we have anywhere else to be…"

"Good point."

And so the small group of countries cautiously made their way down the set of stairs, being careful to hold onto the handrails on either side of the set of stairs and watching where they put their feet.

"…I don't like this…I'm getting, like, a _really_ bad feeling…"

"…Same…Dude, this is _creeeepppyyyy_!"

"I agree with America-san."

"Maybe we should, like, go back…"

"Dude, where's your sense of adventure?"

"I left it in the land of the, like, freakin' LIVING. AS IN, NOT IN SILENT HILL!"

"Alright, we get it, but let's just keep going for now."

"Fine…"

"Ou est moi?"

"FRANCE!"

The previously-passed out country in question was promptly dropped by a freaked-out Poland.

"France-san, are you okay?"

"Ow…"

"DUDE, YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!"

Suddenly, the door behind them that they had previously walked through slammed shut with a loud bang, plunging the group into darkness.

"Shit."

"Does someone have a flashlight or something?"

"Oui, here."

Just as France turned on the penlight he had taken out of his pocket, the loud shriek of a siren screamed through the air.

* * *

><p>"Anyone else hearing that siren?"<p>

"Y's."

"Anyone else thinking that we should search faster?"

"Yes."

Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, and Finland had already explored a substantial amount of the school by this time and were currently standing in a hallway, having paused once they started hearing the sirens.

"Th' w'lls…th'y're…m'lt'ng?"

"I think you might be right…"

"You actually understood that?"

"Yes…why?"

"…Never mind."

The walls were not, in fact, 'melting', they were more sort of peeling off the walls and rusting with copious amounts of blood dripping down the rusted metal grating that was left. In the distance was a strange rattling and scratching noise.

"I vote we run."

"Agreed, let's go."

The group picked up the pace, hurrying away from the steadily growing noise and peeling walls.

"You're not going to explain what's going on, are you?"

Nope! Have fun!

"Gr't…"

* * *

><p><em>My last mid-term until after winter break was on Friday, so I will be updating all my stories again! :D<em>


End file.
